The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning
by A Flying Tomato
Summary: The Siege of Paris begins as European Federation troops engage Russian Spetsnaz Forces in one last, desperate battle. Tom Clancy's EndWar Songfic


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
EndWar rights is owned by Ubisoft and Tom Clancy.  
"The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning" is owned by The Smashing Pumpkins.**

* * *

_Send a heartbeat to  
__The void that cries through you _

The thumps and pounding of distant artillery echoed throughout the streets of Paris as European Federation troops held the frontline against an endless Russian onslaught. Explosions and machine gun fire raked the Enforcers positions as tanks and APC's engaged one another in a brutal clash of bullets, plasma, blood and metal.

Russian Spetsnaz troops are scaled and vaporized under heavy Enforcer energy weapons.

The united nations of Europe's best are slain and crushed under the treads of T-100 Ogre tanks.

The hard, cold asphalt of Paris is painted and stained blood red as heavy fighting continues on for days.

_Relive the pictures that have come to pass _

No where is safe, even high above the clouds a battle rages. The sound barrier is broken not once but multiple times as Su-38 Slamhound fighters engage EDC Hailstorm Interceptors in an all out air battle that puts god and all of his angels to shame.

_For now we stand alone  
__The world is lost and blown_

Mother Russia's push intensifies tenfold as swarms upon swarms of KA-65 Howler gunships take to the air and eliminate any EF heavy armor units still attempting to fight back. The Enforcers accomplish vengeance on the gunships as unmanned gun drones swat them from the sky.

A single platoon of EF infantry hold their ground in the coming wake of annihilation; heavy gun and cannon fire rip their cover to shreds. The last surviving officers struggle inside the final friendly held uplink in attempts to reach their superiors to request support.

_And we are flesh and blood disintegrate With no more to hate_

The Enforcers' prayers are answered when a massive barrage of artillery shells and MLRS rockets plummet the invaders to oblivion. The Russians respond with a bombardment of their own which completely destroys the AA guns in the city. Allowing the Russian gunships to return and rain hell from their wings.

_Is it bright where you are?_

From under his foxhole, a lone EF Kommando holds his rifle tight and begins to silently sob and shake. A passing Spetsnaz soldier delivers mercy to the young trooper from the barrel of his AK-74

_Have the people changed?_

With a scream and a great battle cry, the Spetsnaz troops rush the Enforcers' position. The once tank versus tank, plane on plane, platoon to platoon combat that once dominated the urban streets quickly spirals out of control and into a war of brutes. Russians engage Europeans in a massacre of guns, knifes, and CQB conflict.

_Does it make you happy you're so strange _

A Euro successfully beats a hostile soldier into a pulp, only to end up being stabbed in the back a second later.

Rifle butts are smashed against faces and helmets.

A desperate, suicidal Enforcer charges forth towards a Spetsnaz squad, armed grenades in both hands, the resulting explosion claims many lives.

Complete chaos ensues as the Europeans retreat to only have their backs against the wall at uplink Alpha.

This is their final stand.

_And in your darkest hour_

They fight effectively and valiantly, but in the end, it was all in vain. Russian combat engineers charge through the uplink building and reaches the heart of command post. They find the European Federation Colonel sitting peacefully in the command room.

He dies a smile on his face, bullet between the eyes.

_I hold secrets flame_

Unbeknownst to the Russians, the now deceased Colonel has called in a Tactical High Energy Laser strike right on top of the uplink and the surrounding area.

_We can watch the world devoured in it's pain_

High into the atmosphere, a satellite repositions itself, aiming directly at Paris. In a bright blue flash, a deadly burst of energy is shot out of it's generator, labeled as a Weapon of Mass Destruction, the blast jets down to Earth.

The Eiffel tower, surrounding area, and any at all European or Russian units in the blast zone are atomized in a shower of plasma and high heat.

Paris is gone.

_Strange_

This is the World War III.

_Strange _

This is the End.

_Strange_

This is EndWar.

* * *

**Yes, my first EndWar fic, this is a great way to start my winter break.  
I promise to who ever that this is not to be my last Endwar fic, there shall be more.  
**

**Anyways, Review if you liked it or didn't, I don't really care.**

**Happy Holidays  
-Tomato**


End file.
